Hospital For Outcasts
by InuBunnygirl
Summary: When Fenrir gets tortured, he finds himself being cared for by a half-demon who understands.
1. Chapter 1

Hospital For Outcasts

Disclaimer:  
Me- I don't want to say it!  
Inu- InuBunnygirl!  
Me- I'm not saying it! I don't wanna!  
Fenrir- Pup, if you know what's good for you, you'll say it!  
Me- *Crying* I don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I only own OCs!  
Inu- There now, it's over. *Consoles Me*  
Fenrir- Enjoy the story, Pups!  
IXFGIXFGIXFGIXFGIXFGIXFGIXFGIXFGIXFGIXFG

Chapter 1: Face to face  
Bellatrix was cackling at her master's latest order; Torture and/or kill Fenrir Greyback. The Dark Lord had deemed the werewolf untrustworthy. The Dark Witch gave a Subtle Grin to the tied up werewolf. Bellatrix had tied up Fenrir with pure silver bindings, dangerous for a werewolf. The evil smile was a sign that the torture was about to start.

Bellatrix said "Sectumsempra" and reveled in the werewolf's pained screams. She went onto cast more torture spells including; Confringo, Conjunctivitus Curse, Defodio, Diffindo, Incendio, Oppugno, Slug Vomiting Charm, and Stinging Hex. She finally yelled "Crucio" to cruelly end the torture. Fenrir yelled out in pain.

Fenrir felt himself being unbound. The Slug Vomiting Charm had ended two hours ago. He felt as if his body was engorged in flames. The werewolf groaned in pain; he knew he needed to get medical treatment. Problem was: No hospital in the Wizarding world would treat werewolves.

Fenrir needed to escape before Bellatrix tried to kill him or worse. Struggling against excruciating pain, Fenrir found his wand, limped out into the woods behind Riddle Manor, and finally collapsed on the forest ground. His body, beaten and bloody from the torture, gave Fenrir great pain. Unable to bear the pain any longer, the werewolf fell unconscious.

When Fenrir came to, he realized that he was in a comfortable room. To his astonishment, Fenrir didn't feel any pain. On closer inspection, his wounds had been tended to and bandaged properly. Fenrir felt better than he had in his whole life.

"Feel alright?" Came a voice form the door frame.

Fenrir saw a teenage looking man leaning against the entry way. He had silver hair, liquid gold eyes, enlarged canines, sharp lethal claws, and, to top it off, furry puppy ears that resided proudly on his head. He gave off an aura that even Fenrir didn't want to mess with him. Fenrir doubted that he could beat the stranger in a fair fight.

"I'm fine, thanks." Fenrir replied.

"Name's Inuyasha. What's yours?" The stranger asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Fenrir answered coldly.

"For one thing; I find it rude to call a person by their species. If you think for a second I'll deny you treatment, shelter, food, or anything else the instant I learn your name, think again. I never deny anyone that needs help, no matter who they are. You don't have to worry about that." Inuyasha said with mock anger.

Amused, Fenrir said, "it's Fenrir."

"As in "Fenrir Greyback"?" Inuyasha asked.

"One and the same." Fenrir answered, smug.

Laughing, Inuyasha said, "Don't let my sister find out your name, she'll tackle you in an instant. She adores you."

"A fan girl?" Fenrir asked, astonished.

"Yep. She collects your reward posters. She even made a plushie in your honor." Inuyasha said.

"You can't be serious!" Fenrir exclaimed.

"As the grave. Needless to say, my little sister is psychotic." Inuyasha replied.

Laughing, Fenrir said, "I'll keep that in mind. Where am I anyway?"

"Outcast Hospital. A mansion I turned into a hospital for those who can't get treatment anywhere else. It's also an inn." Inuyasha explained.

"Including werewolves?" Fenrir asked, nervous.

Laughing, Inuyasha confirmed, "Especially werewolves."

Fenrir let out a relieved sigh. Then a thought hit him. "How did I get here?" He asked.

"I was gathering a few ingredients for medical supplies when I sensed blood, I got curious and investigated, and I found you unconscious. I could see that you needed medical attention, so I brought you here. You probably know the rest." Inuyasha explained.

The two laughed at the final comment. Fenrir had never felt more relaxed around anyone than he did with Inuyasha. If anyone else had gotten as close as Inuyasha had; it would have been because he had preyed on them. Inuyasha made him feel more relaxed than he ever would. There was only one logical explanation as to why; Inuyasha was his Life Mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aw, hell!

Three days later, Inuyasha deemed Fenrir healed enough to walk around the mansion. So far he had discovered a library, dining room, even a couple  
study's. He was about to see if he could find an attic when he was tackled by a girl who looked like Inuyasha, only six inches shorter. The impact made him stumble back a little bit.

"Kami, It's THE Fenrir Greyback!" The girl squealed in delight.

'Fuck, this must be the psychotic younger sister that Inuyasha must have been talking about.' Fenrir thought.

The girl pulled out a pad of paper and a pen that she always kept with her at all times. "Please, may I have your autograph? I'm a huge fan of yours!" The girl requested.

Fenrir sighed. "I heard. Fine, who do I make it out to?" He said while taking the pad and pen.

"Nickey. My name's Nickey Canine." The girl, now identified as Nickey, said excited.

Fenrir wrote in perfect cursive writing:  
"_To my number one fan, Nickey Canine,_  
_Stay Strong of will, mind, and body._  
_-Fenrir Greyback_"

Nickey squealed again with delight that Fenrir gave her his autograph. "Thank you so much! I still can't believe I just met the Fenrir Greyback!"

"Can you squeal any higher, you incessant girl? It is grating on the nerves. Stop it!" Said a voice.

Fenrir saw a tall man with a stoic facial expression, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, two magenta stripes on each cheek and on his wrists, long  
silver hair that matched Inuyasha's, long claws, cold golden eyes, and elf ears. The very presence of the man sent chills down Fenrir's spine. Nickey merely rolled her eyes at the man.

"For your information, Sesshomaru, this just so happens to be the Fenrir Greyback!" Nickey said sternly.

"He is also our brother's current patient." Sesshomaru said, emotionless.

Fenrir growled. He hated people talking about him as if he wasn't there. "Do you mind? I am standing right here!" He snapped.

Nickey and Sesshomaru looked at Fenrir. Nickey had a guilty expression. Sesshomaru remained emotionless.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru said as he started walking the way he came.

Fenrir growled again. He hated being ordered around even more than he hated people talking about him as if he wasn't even there. Regardless of what he did or didn't like, Fenrir followed Sesshomaru.

They came to a stop in front of the dining room entryway. Taking the hint, Fenrir entered the room followed by Sesshomaru. Inside and sitting down  
while drinking lemon tea was Inuyasha.

"I see you met Sesshomaru, Fenrir." The half demon said as he looked up and smiled.

"I also met that psychotic sister of yours." Fenrir replied.

Inuyasha laughed. "I wasn't kidding, was I?"

"No, you weren't. I'm sorry I thought you were." Fenrir answered while laughing also.

"I hope Fluffy-chan didn't give you a hard time." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Fluffy-chan?" Fenrir asked confused.

"Sesshomaru. I call him Fluffy-chan because it's what I called him when I was little. It's a child pet name. Fluffy comes from how comfy his fur is in demon form. -Chan is Japanese. It's used for a child pet name." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh! No, he didn't give me a hard time. He is a bit of a stone-heart, though." Fenrir said.

"He can be. 100% of the time." Inuyasha laughed.

Fenrir smiled. He loved his Life Mate's laugh. It sounded like heaven itself to him. What really worried him was that eventually, he could leave and probably wouldn't see Inuyasha again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Never again?  
Fenrir sighed. He was on his own again now that he had healed from his injuries. He missed Inuyasha greatly. Fenrir had fallen in love with the half-demon.

Fenrir couldn't live without his Life Mate now that he had found him. The werewolf was leaning against a tree, thinking about Inuyasha. He would have  
to find a way to visit. A multitude of ideas ran through Fenrir's head.

Fenrir kicked off the tree he was leaning on to stand straight up. Tonight was the full moon, and he was gaining a werewolf pup of his own. Things  
would be better if the human child was an orphan. Fenrir thought to plan ahead and find a child to turn so his inner wolf would know to turn the child.

Fenrir walked to a nearby Muggle, or humans that are non-magical, town to search. He had learned over the years that Muggle children survived the  
Werewolf Change better than Magical children. Un fortunatly, children that he had tried to turn either didn't survive the change, or managed to return to their parents or guardians in some cases. He eventually found a child that looked like no-one wanted him around.

"Hey, little one. Where are your parents? You shouldn't be out here alone." Fenrir said to the little boy.

"I don't have any. I don't have anyone." The boy sadly replied.

"That's too bad. I want to ask you something. Do you believe in the supernatural?" Fenrir stated, trying to play his cards right. He really wanted his own pup.

"Uh huh! My absolute favorite are werewolves. They are awesome!" The boy said enthusiastically.

"Would you like to become one?" Fenrir asked.

"I would like that a whole lot! Only one problem; I don't know any werewolves." The boy said.

"That's not a problem, little one. I happen to be a werewolf." Fenrir replied with a small smile.

"Really? Would you turn me into a werewolf?" The boy asked excited.

"Of course! Now Follow me, little one." Fenrir said while walking towards the forest. It was all he could do not to howl for joy. There was still the matter of changing the boy. He stopped at a distance far enough away from the town.

"It's going to be awhile until The Change and I'll be able to turn you. What's your name?" Fenrir said.

"Ahsayuni. What's your's?" The boy, now known as Ahsayuni, replied.

"Fenrir Greyback. What happened to your parents?" Fenrir returned.

"My mom died when I was born. My dad was killed in a bank robbery. I've lived on my own ever since because no one wants me around." Ahsayuni sadly explained.

Fenrir hoped the boy would survive being turned. He really needed someone to care for him, and Fenrir was willing because he wanted a pup. Finally,  
the full moon rose. Fenrir's joints began to grow into a wolf shape, his face contorted into a muzzle and snout, and fur, claws, and fangs grew into place.

The now-in-wolf-form werewolf smelled a human boy not ten feet away. Licking his chops, Fenrir suddenly attacked him. Ahsayuni cried out in pain but  
didn't struggle or try to run. The boy passed out from the pain, and, satisfied for biting a child, Fenrir went off to hunt.

Morning came all too soon and, as he returned from hunting to where he left the boy, Fenrir noticed a fever that was too high to be normal. Filled with panic, Fenrir started off for Outcast Hospital. He vaguely remembered the location of the converted mansion. Once there, he knocked on the door with  
great urgency.

Inuyasha opened the door with surprise.

"Inuyasha, I need your help." Was all Fenrir said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Open feelings

"Bring him in." Inuyasha solemnly said.

Fenrir obeyed, worried for the well-being of Ahsayuni. Ahsayuni was becoming more feverish, sweaty, and paler as time went on. Fenrir was beginning  
to freak out. He hoped Inuyasha could help.

"Put him on the bed." Inuyasha ordered, getting himself into 'Doctor' mode. Once Fenrir complied, Inuyasha checked Ahsayuni over. He found that the  
boy had contracted an internal infection because of dirt and bad bacteria from said dirt. He immediately rushed to get the right herbs to correct the  
problem.

After gathering the herbs, Inuyasha set on a tea kettle of water to boil. While the water was boiling, Inuyasha ground the herbs together. Once the  
water finished boiling, Inuyasha put the ground up herbs in a mug, and stirred the herbal tea. Carefully, so as not to spill, Inuyasha had Fenrir lift  
Ahsayuni's head so he could get the boy to drink easier.

"I've done what I can, if he gets worse, I'll give him another dose of herbal tea. I'll have Nickey keep watch. I must speak with you." Inuyasha  
gently said. He turned to the doorway and began to walk away.

Fenrir replied with the unspoked request and followed Inuyasha to another room. The room had a bed, a dresser, a connected bathroom, and a full  
length mirror wall. The remaining three walls were white with large, red circles in the exact middle of each wall. Fenrir assumed this was because of  
Inuyasha's nationality.

"These are my private chambers. I feel I must inform you that even though we met barely a month ago, I've fallen hard for you." Inuyasha admitted.

"I've fallen for you too. Since the day we met as a matter of fact. I dicovered that first day that you and I are Life Mates." Fenrir confessed.  
(Warning: Yaoi alert!)

Inuyasha easily pinned Fenrir up against one of the walls. Their lips smashed together in a fierce and fiery kiss. Inuyasha's tongue demanded entrance to Fenrir's mouth. Fenrir willingly complied to the probing appendage.

One of Fenrir's legs draped itself around Inuyasha's waist, pulling the half-demon closer to him. Inuyasha's hardened erection rubbed against  
Fenrir's own bulge. Fenrir began to tug at Inuyasha's kimono. Understanding the hint and unspoken demand, Inuyasha pulled away to strip himself of his  
clothing. Fenrir immediately began to pull off his own ragged clothes while attempting to tease and torture Inuyasha.

Once both had rid themselves of clothes, they reconnected in their fierce kiss. Inuyasha maneuvered them to the bed with Fenrir pinned under him.  
Inuyasha moved down Fenrir's body and began kissing, licking, lightly biting, and sucking on the delicate skin. Fenrir moaned and arched his back at the  
sensations.

Inuyasha set two fingers at Fenrir's mouth in a silent order. Fenrir allowed them to slide into his mouth and started sucking on said digits. Once Fenrir got Inuyasha's fingers coated with saliva, Inuyasha placed one at the rim of Fenrir's entrance. Just as Fenrir groaned at the thought of being teased,  
Inuyasha plunged his finger inside.

Inuyasha finger-fucked Fenrir at a steady, thorough pace. Once Inuyasha deemed Fenrir stretched enough, he reached over to one of his bedside drawers and found his lubricant. He poured a normal quantity on his palm, stroked his neglected member until it was slick, and placed himself at Fenrir's  
hole. Grasping the werewolf's hips gently, he quickly thrust himself to the hilt.

Fenrir screamed in pain as tears came to his eyes. Inuyasha patiently waited for the man beneath him to adjust to his cock. Once Fenrir had adjusted  
and thrust back his hips to signal so, Inuyasha began to move. Inuyasha began to slowly search for Fenrir's special spot.

Fenrir gasped with pleasure on one thrust, signaling to Inuyasha to keep hitting that spot. As Inuyasha began to pick up his pace, Fenrir writhed  
beneath the half-demon. Fenrir screamed out his climax and clamped down on Inuyasha's cock, Inuyasha groaned out his climax. On the last shot, Inuyasha bit down on Fenrir's neck and Fenrir bit Inuyasha's.  
(End of Yaoi)

Gasping for breath, both Fenrir and Inuyasha thought of what had just happened. Inuyasha was happy to claim the werewolf as his mate, impregnate said werewolf, and gain a young werewolf pup as a son. Inuyasha knew Ahsayuni would live to be taught by Inuyasha and Fenrir. Fenrir smiled at the thought of being able to be with Inuyasha for life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The End  
(Five Years Later)

A little boy at the age of nine and a little girl about age four ran through the halls of Outcast Hospital excited. Thir mother was taking them hunting. Neither could hardly wait! The boy had dark brown hair to his shoulders, sapphire blue eyes that sparkled with delight, and two slightly overgrown  
canines that stood as fangs. The girl had ash grey hair, gold eyes with blue rims, fangs like her brother, claws, and pure white dog ears quite similar to  
her father.

"Ahsayuni! Kimberly! What are you two running for?" Their father, Inuyasha, asked in hopes to cease their reckless sprinting before they broke something.

"Mama's taking us hunting today!" Both squealed in unison.

Inuyasha chuckled at his daughter and adopted son. The two could get exited over the simplist things. He felt the presence of his mate attempt to sneak up on him. Oh, he couldn't allow that.

With a grin, Inuyasha turned and pounced at his mate so that one arm was around Fenrir's stomach and the other was tilting his chin. The half-demon  
happily nuzzeled his mate. Fenrir groaned in disappointment. However, Fenrir practically purred at the feel of his mate.

Fenrir thought back to how he and his mate met. Meeting each other was probably not in the best of circumstances. Fenrir wouldn't change a thing if he could do things over. A curious question from Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, Saiai no Urufu?" Inuyasha asked, quite curious.

"About the circumstances of how we met, Love." Fenrir explained with a smile.

"Not the bet, but I wouldn't have things any other way." Inuyasha stated.

"I quite agree, my Koinu. You have to make the most of a bad situation." Fenrir wisely replied.  
END!  
_

Saiai no Urufu- Wolf beloved

Koinu-Puppy


End file.
